I'll do anything
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: SC Prompt: Chamberlake, Set during Heather, Faye is willing to use any means necessary to look at Cassie's book of shadows. Smutfic.


**SC prompt: 'Chamberlake, Set during Heather, Faye is willing to use any means necessary to look at Cassie's book of shadows. Smutfic. If you wrote this I would love you to pieces! :]'**

**My fill:**

"What are you doing here?" Faye asked as she walked up the stairs and strode casually over to where Cassie was sitting.

"Adam and Diana just left."

"Why so pouty?"

"You wouldn't understand." Cassie responded without looking up from what she was reading, or more accurately pretending to read.

Faye moved to sit down on the leather seat next to Cassie's and leaned forward as if to show that she was giving the blonde her full attention "Try me."

"Fine." Cassie allowed her feet to drop from where they were braced against the table and sat up straight "I wanna undo a spell that could answer a lot of questions about how our parents died sixteen years ago and Diana and Adam won't help me!"

"…Boy did I miss a chapter." Faye stated, her eyes dropping to where Cassie's hand lay atop the book on her lap "Wait a minute...Is that a book of shadows?" Cassie didn't have time to answer the question before Faye had grabbed the old book from her lap "You have your _own_?" Faye opened the book and gasped in outrage before starting to thumb through the pages "I have looked and looked for my family's book and I can't _find_ it."

"That's enough." Cassie snatched the book back from Faye and stood up to walk towards the stairs.

"N…Oh come _on!"_ Faye said as she stood up and began to make her way over to the blonde "Don't be like that." She stopped in front of Cassie and crossed her arms in front of her chest "I thought you needed help."

"_You're_ gonna help me?" Cassie asked, a slight tone of disbelief in her voice.

"Sure." Faye answered enthusiastically as her eyes dropped to the coveted book in Cassie's hand "If you let me read your book, why not?" she noticed Cassie still looked sceptical and continued "I mean you need my help and to be honest, I've never understood why we're not better friends."

Cassie raised her eyebrows sceptically. She was fully aware that Faye didn't do sincere admissions and so she was sure that the other girl was playing her to get what she wanted "No."

Faye tutted and rolled her eyes at the unwanted answer "Why not?"

"Because…because…" Cassie faltered for a moment, unable to think of a reason as to why she wouldn't let Faye read the book "Because I said so!"

"Come on!" Faye made a grab for the book, only to have it pulled back at the last second "Who else is going to help you if I don't?"

Cassie was silent for a long moment, mulling over what Faye had said "I'll figure something out."

"Nobody else will help you." Faye pointed out reasonably, though her eyes were still fixated on the book in Cassie's hand "Diana is too sensible to do anything even potentially dangerous and Adam will agree with whatever she decides. Melissa and Nick will agree with them, leaving…me as the only person who's willing to help you out." She glanced up at Cassie and grinned broadly "So what do you say?"

"No."

"Cassssiiie!" Faye whined petulantly, earning herself a stunned look from the girl in question "Come _on_…please? I bet you let Adam read it!"

Cassie couldn't supress the small smile that tugged at her lips upon seeing Faye was actually pouting "That's not going to work either."

Faye groaned in frustration, her gaze flitting to the ceiling where they lingered for a moment before shifting back to Cassie "Fine, what if I help you with your problem and do something else for you? Anything you want."

Cassie quirked an eyebrow interestedly "_Anything_ I want?"

Faye's brightened up slightly, hope creeping onto her expression "Yes! Absolutely anything."

"Hmm…" Cassie thoughtfully bit her bottom lip, effectively drawing Faye's expression there "No."

"What?" Faye exclaimed disbelievingly. Her irritation was only heighted by the grin on Cassie's face and she gritted her teeth together in an attempt to calm herself "But you just _said_."

"I can't think of anything you could do for me." Cassie shrugged, her grin turning into a small smirk "And you're not getting my book."

Faye growled impatiently and lunged for the book, the need to wipe that smirk off Cassie's face and get her hands on the coveted heirloom overpowering her. Cassie's eyes widened in surprise at the movement and she quickly moved the book behind her back to keep it out of Faye's reach. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't counted on Faye's willingness to manhandle her in order to reach the book.

"FAYE!" Cassie shrieked as Faye stepped into her personal space and reached behind her for the book. Cassie was forced to spin around in Faye's arms and press the book against her stomach to stop the brunette taking it "Ge-get _off_ me!"

"Not until you give me that book." Faye stated as she reached in front of Cassie and grappled for the book. She managed to get a firm grasp on the corner but Cassie was adamantly refusing to let the book go without a fight "Just let _go_!"

"No way." Cassie growled, only tightening her grip in response to the command. She leaned forward slightly to shield the book with her arms, causing her to press more fully against Faye whose front was flush against Cassie's back.

Faye gave another couple of tugs before huffing in defeat. She didn't back away or take her hands off the book however, choosing instead to take a moment to think about how she could get Cassie to willingly give up the book or a way to distract her, which could Faye to grab it. A smirk tugged at Faye's lips as an idea came to her and she pressed herself more fully against Cassie's back, causing the girl to tense.

Faye moved her lips to Cassie's ear and dropped her voice to a husky whisper "Last chance Blake. Give up the book willingly or I'll take it by any means necessary."

Cassie shivered at the sensation of warm breath on her ear but forced herself to keep her composure "Not a chance."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Faye murmured before darting her tongue out to lightly lick Cassie's ear. As expected Cassie inhaled sharply and froze in place in response to the unexpected action.

"W-what are you doing?"

Faye smirked at the stutter in Cassie's voice "What does it look like I'm doing?" she tightened her grip on the book, effectively tightening her arms around Cassie's waist at the same time. She lightly nipped at Cassie's earlobe, a delicious thrill coursing throughout her entire body when she heard the blondes breath shudder.

"F-Faye…"

"Just let go of the book and I'll stop." Faye murmured, moving one hand from the item in question to lightly sweep Cassie's hair to the side, revealing a pale expanse of skin. The brunette licked her lips before ducking her head to press a light kiss to Cassie's pulse point. She lingered for a moment longer than was probably necessary, revelling in the soft thud under her lips.

"Faye…" Cassie breathed out warily, her eyes sliding shut as Faye began to trail light kisses up her neck.

"Hmm?" Faye hummed against Cassie's neck, too focused on what she was doing to pay much attention to anything else. She lightly bit down on Cassie's pulse point causing the blonde to gasp out loud, her body quivering with anticipation.

Intrigued by the reactions she was managing to invoke, Faye began to lightly suck on Cassie's neck and moved her free hand to Cassie's waist. Her thumb lightly caressed the skin there and Cassie whimpered at the bombardment of sensations. Faye trailed her hand up Cassie's stomach and for some reason unbeknownst to her, found herself slightly miffed when the book stopped her from progressing any further. Mentally using her impatience to get the book as an excuse, Faye moved her hand back down and slipped her fingers just barely under the waistline of Cassie's leather skirt, eliciting a small groan from the girl in question.

"Faye…"

"Ready to give up the book?" Faye husked as she finally unlatched her lips from Cassie's neck.

Cassie shook her head vehemently against Faye's shoulder and let go of the book to grip Faye's hand, pushing it slightly further down. Her efforts however were met with resistance.

Faye was shocked into stillness for a moment by Cassie's silent request. She would never have thought that Cassie would go for that kind of thing, especially with her. She smirked to herself, deciding to play the situation to her advantage in more than one way and began to lightly stroke her fingers teasingly back and forth across the top of Cassie's panties "If I do this will you let me read your book?"

"Yes!" Cassie growled out before she dropped the book on the floor and whirled around to kiss Faye roughly.

Faye was slightly surprised by the sudden action and her wrist stung slightly because of how it had been dislodged from Cassie's skirt but nevertheless she returned the kiss just as enthusiastically, slipping her tongue past all too willing lips to explore Cassie's mouth. Cassie moaned at the contact and fisted her hands into Faye's leather jacket before stumbling backwards, taking the brunette with her.

The calfs of Cassie's legs hit the side of the couch and she stumbled back on it with a loud thump and a slight grunt of pain, again taking Faye with her. Faye shifted position so that she was straddling Cassie's thighs and broke the kiss. She threaded one hand into blonde hair and tugged back before ducking down to lick a line up Cassie's neck to her earlobe which she sucked into her mouth, biting down ever so slightly.

Cassie gasped at the sensation, her hips unwittingly bucking up towards Faye. She would have been slightly embarrassed by her body's uncontrolled reaction, had she not been so desperate for Faye to relieve a certain tension "Faye, please…"

Faye grinned smugly at the needy tone of Cassie's voice and pulled back to smirk at her "Please what Cassie? I can't think of anything you would want me to…" she paused for a moment and ground down seductively "do for you."

"Faye…" Cassie gritted her teeth together "You promised."

"I don't recall that." Faye smirked, revelling in power she had over Cassie as she traced her fingers up Cassie's thigh, underneath her skirt. She stopped just short of where she knew Cassie wanted her and smirked when the blonde whimpered in frustration and bucked her hips in search of contact.

"Faaaaaayye!"

"Aww, why so pouty Cas?" Faye smirked as she pressed two fingers against Cassie's centre. She raised an eyebrow when Cassie bucked up towards her hand. She made to move her hand away, set on dragging the experience out but she was promptly stopped by Cassie grabbing her wrist.

"No touching, no book." Cassie gasped, unable to stop herself from guiding Faye's hand up and down, her eyes sliding shut as she did so "Mmmm…"

Faye removed Cassie's hand from her wrist and shoved her panties to the side, her fingers quickly finding the other girls clit.

"Oh…" Cassie grabbed onto Faye's hips to ground herself and arched into the touch "Fuck…Faye…"

Faye moved her fingers teasingly up and down for a moment before pressing one finger into Cassie without warning.

Cassie groaned, her hips bucking wildly and her fingernails digging into Faye's hips "Faster…"

Faye readily obeyed, increasing her pace. After a moment she removed her finger and replaced it with two, causing Cassie to moan loudly.

"Oh my _God…_"

Recognising the tell-tale signs that Cassie was close, Faye moved her thumb to trace firm circles around Cassie's clit. The small action it seemed was all it took to push Cassie over the edge and with a stutter of her hips, her eyes clamped shut and she came with a loud cry of Faye's name.

Faye winced at the sharp pain in her hips as Cassie writhed beneath her but she continued the slow pumping of her fingers, helping Cassie ride out her orgasm. Finally when the shaking stopped Faye removed her fingers and slid breathlessly onto the couch next to a quivering Cassie. All was silent for a moment, apart from heavy breathing until Faye spoke up.

"…..So now can I read the book?"

THE END


End file.
